the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Ivan
=The Pilot= Personality Ivan's mother died in childbirth, and while his father was a drinker, he was not a a bad man, and Ivan and his him were close. His father was a veteran mechanic, as his grandfather before him in ww2. Ivan grew up hearing all sorts of war stories from his dad about himself and his grandfather. Ivan picked up many habits from his dad, such as musical talent, some mechanical knowledge, and of course, alcohol. They weren't beggars, but they weren't rich by any means. They lived in an abandoned church out of town that they spruced up, and they even managed to get the organ working. There were a few hard times, they did go hunting on one or two occasions, but eventually his father found work as the town mechanic and soon so did Ivan. The local municipality even looked the other-way to let them live on the abandoned property. Ivan and his father grew into the town and everyone knew them. He planned to go to college to get a higher education, they had even saved enough money, but that was cut short when his dad became ill. Eventually his father was bedridden completely, Ivan had to work for both of them and tap into their savings. It was sad, but Ivan still had a job and taking care of his father even gave him some medical knowledge. They even had enough to purchase a computer. Around that time, he also started browsing 4chan and Reddit His father died in his sleep when Ivan was around 28 years old. It was a great loss, but when his father was buried Ivan realized he was now free to pursue his life. The town pitched in to help, and surprisingly he somehow managed to get a musical scholarship through connections in the University of British Columbia (be kind to random strangers you ever meet in life) He said goodbye to the town, promised to marry a childhood sweetheart after he returned, and left to get a degree. The pod exploded outside his dorm. He stepped in, and woke up to Armageddon, and met up with team Rest Well shortly after. Appearance Relations & Allies =The Suit= Suit Crunch The "Revenge of Katyusha" is the name of Ivan's personal modified BM-42. As its name suggests, it follows its predecessors of the Boyevaya Mashina series, better known by their nickname "Katyusha", to saturate the battlefield with a devastating barrage of high explosive rockets. Highly attuned arachnoid legs combined with numerous maneuvering rockets gives the BM-42 the dexterity of a light Mesh, allowing it to fire and then quickly relocate to avoid counter battery fire and dodge incoming projectiles. This degree of mobility combined with long range firepower makes it an ideal artillery support unit, be it to smash enemy concentrations from a distance or to provide heavy ordinance close to the front. The lack of default drones or advanced sensor systems means it does require target spotters near the front, as well as a guard support.Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Fortress A particular modification has been done pesonally by Ivan. Now that he is able to control his suit purely through a cybernetic brain, he has replaced the manual controls with organ keys and pedals, and modified each rocket fired out of a specific tube to fly through the air wailing at a specific tune, with each tube linked to a key on the keyboard. Ivan's Organs make a distinct music of rocketry that heralds his participation in any battle.Category:PACYOA: TE